Talk:Cassandra Pentaghast
Age Does anyone know how old Cassandra is in DA: Inquisition? Based on my calculations she's in her 40s, but I might be totally off. When you ask her about the famous tale where she saves the former divine from a dragon attack she says it happened 18 years ago. and she mentions that she walked into a conspiracy at the time. for that she must have been a captain or something. so I believe she is at the very least 40 years old if not older. :She was a fresh Seeker when she walked into the conspiracy, 18-19 years old. During DAI, Cassandra is 37-38 years old. In Trespasser she is 39-40. Her age is mentioned in the main page. 06:20, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Divine Victoria was Elected in 9:42 Dragon; Cassandra was born 9:03-9:04 Dragon; therefore, she was around 38-39 years old during the Inquisition. She is something like that. She is 18-like, maybe early 20s in the anime, and that takes place 18 years before Inquisition. henioo (da talk page) 08:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I figured she couldn't be younger than 18-20 in the animation just based on how well she fought. There's no real proof, but she could be as young as 14-15 in Dawn of the Seeker. I know Thedas is a fictional world, but if you think about our real life history, and how things worked way back when, it was quite common for young boys and girls to be considered "Adults" by the age of 12. In the middle ages, boys were made into knights as young as 15 years of age. This would put Cassandra at 34-35 in Dragon Age Inquisition, which I think would also be a reasonable estimate, judging by her physical characteristics. Hair color Is her hair black in the game? The "Rise to Power" trailer depicted her having white hair.--Gdubs (talk) 02:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :It was black, then it was white, and now it's black again. It will probably be black in the game. Maria Caliban (talk) 03:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Black hair makes more sense for a younger character, im guessing thats the color it will be in game as well.--Gdubs (talk) 19:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Personaly i think she looks more intimedating with white hair than black PrimarchRadiz (talk) 10:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) her make up looks simlar to Morrigan :P Accent Where would you place her accent? It's a bit...muddled. There have been various interpretations such as French, Romanian, Germanic. etc. Though the voice access herself is English, from Norfolk to be exact. So the accent is obviously put on and who knows what she was going for.Legitimus (talk) 02:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'd place her accent as orlesian dumbass :P To person above who called Legitimus a dumbass - possibly Navarran, as she's not Orlesian. That's a double dumbass for you. To legitimus, I'm having trouble placing it too - it's like a (very!) light russian mixed with french... I think that her accent is deliberately meant to be a little muddled. At times, her accent seems very Orlesian, possibly from spending some time in Orlais. So, it's probably a mixed accent, similar to a trans-atlantic accent like Christopher Lambert's. So, basically, I'm agreeing with the poster above. I also think her accent is deliberately muddled. I personally believe that Nevarra would compare to Greece, making Cassandra's unique accent a combination of Grecian and French influence. There are a few things I have to support this: The first being that the Tevinter Imperium most reflects Italy. This is most reflected in their native language. I firmly believe this would make Nevarra (as it's south to Tevinter) the Grecian "real-world" counterpart. Another point to prove this, the name Cassandra is of Greek origin (From Kassandra meaning Unheeded Prophetess), as is the name "Anthony" (From "Anthos" meaning Flower), the name of Cassandra's brother. Lastly, If you listen closely, Cassandra's accent sounds almost Grecian but her consonants are harder like French. -Yang Guard In the trivia section it says that a city guard near the Qunari Compound when you are going to confront the Arishok looks nearly identical to her. I don't see how this is trivia and it couldn't be Cassandra as the Qunari kill the guard. :Indeed it is not, so it'll be removed. You are also free to remove any trivia that are not noteworthy per DA:TRIVIA (by providing an edit summary when possible). --'D.' (talk · ) 22:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Templar Trivia This is in regards to the trivia that mentions her being confused for a Templar. The way it was worded in the intro to the Dawn of the Seeker movie, made it sound like Seekers are just another faction of Templar, or former Templar, who got bumped up the ladder to Seekers. Sort of like going from Police to FBI? That would make sense, considering how much she hates Mages because of what happened to her brother. Correct? --Valkors 03:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Agree, that that speculation in the trivia should be reworded. Seekers are essentially the overseers of the templars, the "watchers of the watchmen" according to D. Gaider and other BW sources. Who knows why Nyree was confused. There could also just be multiple Cassandras, but David Gaider has confirmed that Cass isn't the head of the Seekers. I'll take a crack at re-wording. --R2sMuse (talk) 13:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Dawn of the Seeker plot Just a thought on organization. The plot description for the Dawn of the Seeker movie here is much more detailed than the one on the movie page. I am wondering if some of that detail should be shifted there, since someone looking for a summary of the whole movie probably would go there first. Thoughts? --R2sMuse (talk) 13:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) character kits (copied from Varric's page) In order to reduce over-cluttering of the image gallery (since guidelines say only approx 12 images per gallery), I've removed those images from the gallery and just added links to the character kit announcement and the guide which has all of the images on it. If this is an issue please discuss it rather than undoing the edits. Kelcat (talk) 00:46, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Main image change, everyone happy with it? I've changed the main image to one from the recent twitch video. Just want to check if everyone's fine with it. 12:41, October 14, 2014 (GMT) :Agree, for many of the same reasons used per Josephine Montilyet. :) Alexsau1991 (talk page) 15:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Great, Cassandra look better than before, her new look is more feminine and pretty. Tesshu (talk) 03:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Cassandra's scars Does anyone know how Cassandra actually got her scars? ( (talk) 21:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC)) Not trying to spoil anything, but I was watching one reviewer stream some gameplay, and they said you could actually ask her about it. But they didn't want to spoil it for people by saying how she got the scars. So... Apparently we can find out how she got them in Inquisition. 21:53, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Header quote Given that Cassandra's a companion in Inquisition, it may be a good idea to switch out the header quote (which is from DA2) with a new one from Inquisition and move the current down to the quotes section. -- 01:29, November 20, 2014 (UTC)